Image data resolution improvement systems are known. Such systems typically use magnifiers to increase the effective resolution and decrease the effective pixel resolution area. Such magnification systems suffer from the drawback that magnification decreases light intensity, which requires longer periods of time for image data to be generated. Likewise, magnification ratios are typically fixed and dependent on available optical lenses.